


Grab

by JauneValeska



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: Andy decides to intervene when Marcos begins burning Esme. Slight divergence from canon.





	Grab

Marcos was horrified when he burned Andy. It wasn't on purpose or even his target to hurt the kid, he meant to stop Esme from forcing him out with her telepathic commands but Andy pushed him with his powers lightly. He didn't want to hurt Marcos or see him hurt Esme. He wanted to prevent both of them from needing medical attention.Marcos quickly realized what he was doing and stopped once Andy took the harm for Esme. He attacked on reflex and instinct after hitting the wall. Andy didn't cry out but cradled his wrist looking at both of them.

" Marcos." She spat out bitterly with a glare as she grabbed Andy and lead him away." Try that again and I'm making you blind yourself." In shock he watched the teen be escorted to a doctor by the telepath with care until he felt Reeva screech and couldn't move. Andy could have been scarred for life for her, and Esme was ready to cripple him for Andy.

Lauren almost didn't believe him when Marcos described how the two had protective instincts for each other. How close they were to each other and physically close. Lauren assumed it was brainwashing, that she could break Esme's hold with force. That it wasn't real. Marcos frowned at that shortly before they saw the car.


End file.
